Random Propose
by AnjarW
Summary: Sakit hati Kai belum sembuh karena dihianati Kris saat lamaran datang dari keluarga Park untuk memintanya menikah dengan putra bungsu mereka, Sehun. Namun Tuan Kim tidak akan memberikan anaknya kepada keluarga Park, jika bukan anak sulung keluarga mereka, Chanyeol yang menikahi Kai. CHANKAI, GS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Random Propose**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Kim Kai, Kris Wu, Park Sehun**

**Pairing: Chankai**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, ide cerita diambil dari salah satu mahwa korea tapi saya lupa judulnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 1

Semua sedah berakhir. Ya, Kai merasa hidupnya sudah berakhir sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Hari dimana Kris kekasihnya benar-benar menghianatinya. 5 tahu mereka menjalin hubungan, Kai begitu mencintai namja itu. Bahkan yeoja berkulit tan itu berani menentang kedua orang tuanya hanya untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Kris.

Sejak awal hubungan mereka, kedua orang tua Kai memang tidak begitu menyukai Kris. Jika yeoja itu bertanya kenapa, orang tuanya hanya menjawab jika _feeling_ orang tua itu kuat. Membuat Kai tidak mengerti dan lebih memilih melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Kris secara diam-diam.

Namun satu bulan yang lalu, kekhawatiran orang tua Kai terbukti sudah. Kris mendadak menikah dengan yeoja lain karena yeoja itu terlanjur mengandung anak Kris. Kai hancur, padahal kurang dari tiga bualn lagi rencananya ia akan menikah dengan kris. Tapi semua menjadi berantakan.

Mulai saat itu Kai merasa kehilangan semangat hidup. Hatinya benar-benar hampa. Dia sudah tidak perduli dengan hidupnya lagi. Bahkan, dia akan suka rela menuruti semua permintaan orang tuanya. Toh, dia sama sekali tak punya ambisi sejak saat itu. Seperti halnya sekarang, Kai langsung mengatakan tak keberatan saat appanya bilang ada sahabatnya yang ingin melamar Kai untuk dijadikan menantu.

Menikah dengan orang asing, Kai tahu itu tidak mudah. Tapi, untuk sekali saja Kai tidak ingin mengecewakan kedua orang tuanya. Sudah banyak perilaku Kai yang begitu menyakiti kedua orang tuanya. Kai baru sadar, dulu kedua orang tuanya menentang hubungannya dengan Kris bukan karena benci, justru sebaliknya. Semua itu mereka lakukan karena begitu menyayangi Kai. Maka dari itu ingin sekali saja Kai membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

Malam itu Kai sedang sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin saat sang umma muncul di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Sayang kau sudah siap? Keluarga Park sudah datang,"tanya sang umma

Kai memantapkan tekadnya sebelum berbalik menatap ibunya. "Ne, umma. Aku sudah siap,"

Kai sudah bertekad, hidupnya yang baru akan dimulai dari sini. Yeoja berusia 23 tahun itu tidak tahu apa yang akan menantinya di masa depan. Tapi, setidaknya ia mengharapkan yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada Kai, saat yeoja itu menuruni tangga bersama ibunya. Selain ayanhnya ada sepasang suami istri dan seorang namja yang duduk di ruang tengah itu. Kai yakin namja itulah calon suaminya. Namja berkulit seputih susu, beralis tegas dan bersurai dark brown. Tampan, itulah yang Kai pikirkan saat pertama kali melihat namja itu. Namun sayang, namja itu kurang beruntung. Karena walaupun mereka menikah nantinya, Kai tidak akan pernah mencintwi namja itu. Karena Kai begitu mencintai Kris, bahakan rasa itu pun sekarang masih ada. Sama sekali tidak ada celah dihatinya untuk namja lain.

"Yang ditunggu akhirnya muncul juga, kenalkan dia Kai, putriku satu-satunya. Dia cantik kan Park?" tanya Tn. Kim pada sahabatnya itu.

Yang ditanya hanya terkekeh sekaligus membenarkan,"Kau benar Kim, putrimu sangat cantik,"

Mendengar pujian itu Kai tersenyum malu,"Selamat malam semuanya,"sapa Kai sopan, dia sedikit gugup karena anak keluarga Park itu tidak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai.

"Selamat malam juga nak, ayo duduk,"jawab mr. Park

"Aigooo benar-benar cantik. Sepertinya aku tahu kecantikan Kai menurun dari siapa oenni,"sanjung mrs. Park sambil melirik ibu Kai yang berdiri disamping puteinya itu.

"Ahhh kau bisa saja Moonbyul-ah, tentu saja Kai jauh lebih cantik daripada aku, bukan begitu Sehun?"Goda mrs. Kim sambil memandang putra sahabatnya itu.

Yang ditanya justru jadi gugup sendiri,"Ahh...Emm...iya ahjumma, Kai-ssi memang sangat cantik,"jawab Sehun jujur yang disambut gelak tawa para orang tua.

'Oh, jadi namanya Sehun. Sepertinya dia orang baik'gumam Kai dalam hati.

"Ehem Kim, karena kita semua sudah berkumpul. Bisakah kita langsung ke acara inti?"tanya mr. Park memcoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih serius.

"Ya, kurasa lebih cepat lebih baik,"jawab mr. Kim

Kai mendesah pelan. Akhirnya semua berakhir sudah. Impiannya untuk hidup bersama dengan orang yang dicintai musnah setelah ia menerima lamaran keluarga Park nantinya.

"Begini, tujuan keluarga kami datang kemari adalah untuk melamar putri hyung-nim Kim Kai agar bisa menikah dengan putra bungsu kami Park Sehun. Kami sekeluarga berharap lamaran kami diterima,"ujar mr. Park dengan sopan

Dapat Kai lihat, ibunya tersenyum lembut ke arah Sehun. Sepertinya si nuonya rumah sudah begitu menyukai calon menantunya.

"Maafkan aku Park, tapi aku tidak bisa,"jawab mr. Kim di luar dugaan. Semua orang terkejut mendengar ucapan ayah Kai tersebut.

"Y-yeobo, apa yang kau lakukan,"bisik mrs. Kim cemas,Kai pun tidak mengerti denagn pemikiran ayahnya. Suasana menjadi sedikit tidak enak karena hal itu. Kai melirik gelagat Sehun yang tidak suka saat mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"M-mwo, kenqpa hyung berbicara seperti itu. Bukankah hyung sudah setuju jika kami akan melamar Kai?"mr. Park benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Ya kau benar, aku memang setuju jika keluarga kalian melamar anakku,"jelas mr. Kim,"Tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku kepada keluarga Park, kecuali Chanyeol, putra sulung kalian yang akan menikahi Kai,"

Lagi-lagi semua orang diruangan itu dibuat terkejut oleh mr. Kim. Tidak ada yang menyangka si tuan rumah akan berkata demikian.

"C-chanyeol?"ulang mr. Park tak percaya.

"Ne, aku hanya akan menerima lamaran kalian jika Chanyeollah yang akan menikah dengan Kai,"putus mr. Kim denagn jelas, yang membuat semua orang disana bungkam.

Ada kekecewaan diwajah ketiga tamu mereka terutama Sehun, dan sekali lagi Kai menangkat perasaan tak suka itu. Tapi bagi Kai, dia sudah tidak perduli siapa yang akan menikah dengannya nantinya. Jika orang yang duduk di depannya ini bukan calon suaminya, dia pun akan menerimanya tanpa beban.

"Park, aku tahu betapa pentingnya penyatuan keluarga kita bagi perusahaanmu. Dan aku sangat menginginkan Chanyeol menjadi menantuku. Kau tidak merasa keberatan akan hal itu kan?"tawar mr. Kim

mr. Park terdiam, ya saat ini perusahaannya memang sangat memerlukan sokongan dana. Maka penyatuan keluarga ini sangat berarti baginya. Tapi jika mengingat Chanyeol putra sulungnya itu, pria paruh baya itu ragu apakah semua akan berjalan sesuai harapannya.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan Kai!"ujar mr. Park mantap

dan mr. Kim menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tersenyum puas di ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu sudah larut, saat Kai ingin turun ke dapur untuk mencari minum dan tanpa sengaja mendengar perdebatan kedua orang tuanya di ruang tengah. Sejak kepulangan keluarga Park beberapa jam yang lalu kedua orang tuanya itu memang terlihat sedikit berselisih. Kai mengurungkan niatnya ke dapur dan lebih memilih mencuri dengar apa yang sedang diperdebatkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir dengan keputusanmu yeobo. Kau menyerahkan putri kita satu-satunya kepada Park Chanyeol. Aigooo kepalaku sakit sekali jika memikirkannya, bahkan aku yang hanya ibu rumah tangga ini tahu bagaimana reputasi Park Chanyeol di luar sana!"keluh mrs. Kim kesal

Kai mengernyit, mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Mungkinkah Park Chanyeol itu seseorang yang suka berkelakuan buruk?

"Aku mengetahui apa yang tidak kau ketahui yeobo. Kau hanya harus percaya padaku, hanya Park Chanyeollah yang bisa menjaga Kai,"jawab mr. Kim kalem.

"A-aigoooo bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu. Apa kau lupa jika dia seorang duda? Bahkan dia lebih tua 12 tahun daripada Kai, belum lagi tentang reputasinya yang sering bermain wanita. Bagaimana bisa kau mengharapkanku untuk secara suka rela menyerahkan putriku pada namja seperti itu?!"mrs. Kim terdengar emosi.

Kai tersenta kaget saat ibunya mengatakan jika Park Chanyeol adalah seorang duda, apalagi usianya lebih tua darinya 12 tahun. Kai mulai sedikit cemas sekarang.

"Sudah kubilang percaya saja padaku yeobo, Park Chanyeol tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," mr. Kim mencoba tetap tenang menaggapi istrinya.

"Aku tetap tidak mengerti. Bahkan aku berfikir Sehun lebih cocokuntuk mendampingi Kai. Apa kau lihat tadi dia begitu tampan dan sopan. Sepertinya dia juga cerdas, usianya pun hanya 4 tahun lebih tua daripada Kai. Aku tidak menyangka kau menolak lamaran dari pria sebaik itu," suara mrs. Kim terdengar sedih.

"Yeobo percayalah padaku, Park Chanyeol itu lebih baik daripada Sehun. Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan mengerti keputusanku," mr. Kim pun tidak lelah untuk meyakinkan istrinya.

Tubuh Kai melemas mendengar itu. Apakah ayahnya ingin menghukumnya dengan menikahkannya dengan namja seperti Park Chanyeol. Kai pasrah pada akhirnya, mungkin dia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini, mengingat dulu dia sering menyusahkan orang tuanya.

Kai tidak jadi mengambil minum, mendadak rasa hausnya mEnghilang. Dengan lesu Kai mulai menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya kembali. Sesampainya didalam kai langsung meraih tablet miliknya yang tergeletak di atas tempat tidur. Jari-jarinya mengetikan nama Park Chanyeol di kolom Naver news business section. Setelah itu muncullah beberapa artikel mengenai namja itu.

Kai mengamati setiap gambar yang menyertai artikel-artikel itu. Untuk pertama kali Kai melihat bagaimana rupa calon suaminya itu. Kalau boleh jujur, namja itu jauh berbeda dari harapan Kai. Jika dibandingkan Kris yang seperti seorang pangeran, ataupun Sehun yang memiliki wajah bagaikan seorang uzzlang. Park Chanyeol ini sungguh terlihat seperti namja pada umumnya. Pria itu sepertinya tinggi, tubuhnya pun bagus. Namun dia membiarkan rambut hitamnya memangjang hingga sebatas bahu dan sedikit bergelombang. Jangan lupakan rambut halus yang tumbuh di sekitas wajahnya dibiarkan begitu saja, membuatnya semakin terlihat seram. Jika saja Kai tidak tahu siapa Chanyeol, mungkin yeoja itu tidak akan menyangka jika namja itu kakak kandung Sehun.

"Ahhh sepertinya appa benar-benar ingin menghukumku,"gumam Kai sambil menscroll down layar tabletnya.

Berbagai artikel tentang kisah cinta Park Chanyrol pun banyak bermunculan setelahnya. Ternyata ibunya tidak bohong jika namja itu sering bermain wanita. Dan dating scandalnya yang paling menghebohkan adalah saat tahun lalu hubungannya dengan aktris paling sensasional Korea Selatan Lee Sungmin(Clara) terungkap.

"Hmm, jadi Chaebol yang di gosipkan dengan Clara-nim tahun lalu itu Park Chanyeol?"gumam Kai"Wahhh seleranya boleh juga, Clara-nim juga terkenal akan kesexy'annya. Ternyata dia memang pria seperti itu, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran ayah,"

Karena merasa letih,Kai menjatuhkan tubuhnya diranjang. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya seolah-olah menerawang.

"Park Chanyeol, orang seperti apa kau sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian, Tokyo-Japan

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya menghela nafas berat mendapati tuanya masih bergelung selimut di hari yang sudah siang ini. Bagaimanapun dia harus membangunkan tuannya itu. Maka mau tak mau namja keturunan korea yang menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Park Chanyeol itu memberanikan diri menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh tuannya.

"Tuan, ayo bangun ini sudah siang. Kita harus kembali ke Seoul hari ini juga,"ujar Youngmin dengan sabar.

"Nghh..."sedangkan yang dibangunkan hanya bergumam tak perduli.

"Tuan, kalau begini terus kita akan terlambat naik pesawat,"Youngmin, yang sudah hampir 7 th mendampingi Chanyeol kemanapun itu masih berusaha membujuk.

"Kau berisik Youngmin, Diamlah aku masih mengantuk!"geram Chanyeol kesal, dia memang paling tidak suka jika tidurnya terganggu.

"Tapi tuan kita harus benar-benar kembali ke Seoul karena besok hari pernikahan anda!"Youngmin mulai terdengar tak sabaran.

Chanyeol terdiam, dia baru ingat tentang pernikahan itu. Mendadak ayahnya menghubunginya jika dia harus menikah dengan anak sahabatnya. Awalnya Chanyeol terkejut, karena setahu dirinya Sehun lah yang harusnya menikah. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit mengerti saat ayanhnya bilang jika wanita yang akan ia nikahi adalah putri Kim Jonghyun.

Chanyeol mendadak bangkit dari tidurnya yang membuat Youngmin sedikit terkejut,"Baiklah, kita berangkat. Siapkan semua perlengkapanku,"perintah Chanyeol sambil menyisir kebelakang rambut ikal panjangnya.

"B-baik Tuan, akan saya persiapkan,"jawab Youngmin antusias, dia lega kali ini Tuannya tidak terlalu membuat ulah.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari pernikahan itu datang juga. Dua bulan sejak acara lamaran itu, namun tidak sekalipun Kai bertemu dengan calon suaminya. Cukup menyedihkan memang jika mengingat tepat di hari pernikahannya lah Kai pertama kali bertemu dengan calon suaminya.

"Seulgi, berhentilah menangis,"jengah Soojung melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi Soojung-ah aku masih tidak percaya Kai akan menikah dengan pak tua itu,"jawab Seulgi sambil terisak.

Kai hanya tertawa mendengar itu, sahabat-sahabatnya itu memang yqng terbaik.

"Kalian jangan berlebihan, hati Kai sudah mati sejak putus dari Kris, jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan akan menikah dengan siapa. Benar kan Kai sayang?"ucap Jinri menengahi.

"Yap, aku sudah tidak perduli siapa yang akan menjadi suamiku. Yang penting bagiku sekarang aku bisa membahagiakan appa dan umma,"terang Kai

"Sayang, kau benar tidak apa-apa? Aku hanya khawatir kau tidak bahagia. Semua ini gara-gara Kris, kau jadi menderita begini,"tutur Seulgi sedih

Kai menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu,"Tenang saja Seugi-ah. Aku yakin semua pasti baik-baik saja, Park Chanyeol-ssi itu orang dewasa. Pasti dia bisa menjagaku,"

Seulgi, Soojung dan Jinri hanya memandang Kai sendu. Mereka tahu masalah ini pasti berat bagi sahabatnya itu, namun apa daya mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk membantu Kai. Apalagi sepertinya Kai tidak keberatan akan pernikahan ini, walaupun mereka tahu Park Chanyeol sangat jauh dari kriteria idaman Kai. Mereka hanya takut, Kai akan menyesal nantinya.

.

.

.

Mr. Kim menuntun Kai memasuki gereja temapt dilangsungkannya sumpah setia. Namja paruh baya itu menuntun anaknya itu dengan perasaan penuh haru. Akhirnya datang juga hari dimana dia harus mempercayakan putrinya pada orang lain. Kebahagiaan mr. Kim semakin bertambah karena orang yang akan menjadi menantunya adalah Park Chanyeol.

Perasaan Mr. Kim membuncah saat Park Chanyeol meraih sebelah tangan Kai dan membawanya menghadap pastor.

"Semoga kau diberkati nak,"bisik Mr. Kim pelan.

Kai menarik nafas dalam saat tangannya didalam genggaman Chanyeol. Tangan namja itu besar dan terasa kuat. Dari sentuhan tangannya saja Kai sudah tahu, namja disampingnya ini begitu dominan. Jika dipandang sedekat ini Chanyeol benar-benar menggambarkan lelaki yang sudah matang.

Tubuh Chanyeol tinggi, bahkan Kai hanya setinggi bahu namja itu. Rambut hitam sepanjang bahunya, serta bulu halus diwajahnya yang dibiarkan tumbuh dengan lebat menambahkan kesan kedewasaan pada namja itu. Kai merasa ciut sekarang, dia merasa bagaikan anak kecil

Janji sucipun kini diucapkan. Kai sedikit terhenyak saat dengan mudahnya Chanyeol mengatakan bersedia. Entahlah, Kai menjadi merasa kosong. Pernikahan yang seharusnay sakral itu kini terasa kehilangan makna. Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum Kai menyanggupi sumpah setianya. Membuat sang mempelai pria sedikit menoleh ke arahnya. Membuat jantung Kai berdegup kencang dan merasa sedikit takut.

Mau tak mau Kai harus menatap wajah Chanyeol saat namja itu ingin menciumnya. Tapi diluar dugaan, Kai menyukai mata namja itu. Jangan ditanya kenapa, karena Kai pasti tidak tahu alasannya. Tapi yang pasti Kai benar-benar tertarik dengan mata itu. Umtuk menghormati suaminya, Kai menutup mata saat Chanyeol menciumnya. Dan tepuk tangan itupun menggema di gereja itu.

.

.

.

Setelah acara resepsi selesai dengan tidak sopannya Chanyeol minta izin kembali ke Jepang, tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan semua orang, termasuk sanak saudaranya. Namun, namanya juga Chanyeol namja itu akan tetap berbuat seenaknya. Dia beranggapan seharusnya semua orang berterima kasih padanya karena Chanyeol masih mau melaksakan pernikahan yang menurutnya bodoh itu.

Sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan rumah itu Chanyeol masih sempat melirik yeoja yang kini menjadi istrinya. Kim Kai menunduk dalam tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa sedikit bersalah. Tapi, dia hanya tidak ingin memberi harapan palsu pada yeoja itu. Dari awal Kim Kai harus tahu, inilah salah satu resiko saat yeoja itu bersedia menikah dengannya.

Saat ini Chanyeol duduk di kursi penumpang mobil keluarganya bersama asistennya Youngmin.

"Tuan, bagaimana menurut tuan putri Tuan Kim tadi?" tanya Youngmin ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat tuannya itu mengenai istri barunya.

"Cantik,"jawab Chanyeol singkat, namun dia tidak bohong. Kim Kai tadi benar-benar cantik, tanpa sadar Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Bibir bergetar yeoja itu saat dia menciumnya tadi sedkit mengusik hatinya.

Youngmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya, dia bahagia Tuannya kini mulai membuka diri.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"tanya Chanyeol heran.

"A-ahh tidak Tuan, tidak ada apa-apa,"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu membuang wajahnya kesamping memandang ke luar jendela. Kini ingatannya terbang ke masa lalu, ingatan dimana dia bertemu pertama kali dengan Kim Jonghyun, ayah Kim Kai.

Chanyeol bertemu pertama kali dengan Kim Jonghyun saat namja itu masih menjadi Professor di Universitas Seoul dan kebetulan Chanyeol adalah mahasihwa terbaik diangkatannya. Kim Jonghyun sepertinya memberikan perhatian lebih pada Chanyeol karena melihat begitu banyak potensi pada namja bertelinga besar itu.

Setelah Chanyeol lulus kuliah pun dan mulai terjun di dunia kerja mengikuti ayahnya. Kim Jonghyun masih sering menghubungi Chanyeol, dan melihat perkembangan pemuda itu yang tumbuh menjadi pengusaha yang sukses.

Namun dari sekian banyak kenangannya bersama Kim Jonghyun, saat ini Chanyeol paling ingat saat pemilik Kim. Corp itu menghadiri pesta pernikahan Chanyeol bersama mendiang istrinya, Byun Baekhyun 10 tahun yang lalu.

#flashback.

"Tuan Kim, terima kasih sudah datang di tengah kesibukan anda, saya sungguh berterima kasih,"sapa Chanyeol saat dia menghampiri mantan proffesornya di universitas dulu. Saat ini mereka masih di tengah-tengah resepsi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu tampan denagn balutan tuxedo putihnya, rambut pendek berwarna ash grey yang ditarik kebelakang membuatnya semakin terlihat mempesona.

"Tentu saja aku datang Chanyeol, kau tahu sendiri aku selalu menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri,"jawab mr. Kim dengan senyum teduh miliknya.

"Wahh saya tersanjung Tuan Kim, pasti saya akan merasa bangga jika memiliki ayah seperti anda,"balas Chanyeol sopan.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang luar biasa Chanyeol, aku begitu menyukaimu. Andai putriku sudah dewasa aku ingin sekali menikahkannya denganmu,"Tuan Kim menikah terlambat, itulah kenapa di usianya sekarang anaknya masih remaja

Dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa lepas mendengar itu,"Ahaha Tuan Kim bisa saja. Oh ya, sekarang putri anda berusia berapa, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Kemarin dia baru saja merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-13. Dia tumbuhmenjadi gadis yang cantik. Aku yakin kau akan menyesal karena tidak menikahinya,"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tertawa,"Jangan begitu Tuan Kim, putri anda masih begitu muda. Saya yakin suatu hari nanti dia akan bertemu namja yang lebih baik daripada saya,"

Kim Jonghyun terlihat tidak puas,"Tidak Chanyeol, bagiku tidak ada pemuda yang lebih baik darimu,"

#flashback end

Chanyeol masih setia memandang keluar jendela,"Ternyata Tuan Kim benar-benar menikahkan putrinya denganku. Ck, dasar orang tua keras kepala,"gumam Chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri tanpa bisa didengar Youngmin.

.

.

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamr pengantin yang seharusnya ditempatinya bersama Chanyeol. Dengan perlahan Kai duduk diatas ranjang yang sudah didekor dengan begitu cantiknya. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya terasa sakit. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Setelah dihianati Kris dia harus menikah dengan orang asing, dan sekarnag suaminya itu meninggalkannya sendiri di malam pertama mereka. Seumur hidupnya Kai tidak pernah merasa terhina seperti ini. Bukan berarti Kai berharap lebih pada Park Chanyeol, yeoja itu hanya ingin dihargai sedikit saja. Dia tahu putra sulung keluarga Park itu terpaksa melakukan pernikahan ini. Karena seandainya saja ayah Kai setuju, Sehun lah yang harusnya menikah dengan Kai.

Tanpa sadar air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Kai, dia merasa lelah sekali. Dia benar-benar butuh sandaran disaat seperti ini. Apalagi ditempat yang masih asing baginya. Tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park ini begitu menyiksanya. Sesaat, dia teringat mata Chanyeol yang tadi ia pandangi, mata yang begitu tajam dan Kai menyukainya.

.

.

.

Di waktu bersamaan namun di luar rumah, Sehun sedang mengelilingi taman seorang diri. Saat itu tanpa sengaja dia melihat lampu dari kamar Chanyeol yang sekarang ditempati Kai masih menyala. Itu tandanya yeoja itu belum tidur.

Sehun menunduk sedih, andai saja dia yang menikah dengan Kai. Dia tidak akan memperlakukan Kai sekejam ini seperti apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Namun apa daya disaat seperti ini Sehun tidak berhak melakukan apapun. Jujur saja, Sehun sangat mencintai Kai, bahkan sejak yeoja itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasih Kris Wu. Sehun selalu mengamati yeoja itu dari jauh. Menunggu kesempatan itu datang, namun saat kesempatan itu benar-benar datang. Sehun tetap tidak bisa memiliki Kai.

TBC

harusnya minggu ini aku update 'Turun Ranjang' atau '2nd Generation', tapi sayangnya gue itu Tao bias and you what I mean..aku ga ada mood buat nulis ff Tao pairing. Kebetulan juga akhir-akhir ini aku lagi suka banget ma ChanKai so ya udah deh aku nulis ff ini

ff ini cuma jadi ff penghiburan aku, mungkin konfliknya ga terlalu berat, and mungkin ga terlalu panjang juga


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Random Propose**

**Cast: **

**Park Chanyeol 35 th**

**Kim Kai 23 th**

**Park Sehun 27 th**

**Kris Wu 25 th**

**Pairing: Chankai, HunKai, KrisKai**

**Warning: GS for uke, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan milik saya, ide cerita diambil dari salah satu manhwa korea tapi saya lupa judulnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

PART 2

Pagi itu jam baru menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi saat pintu kamar Kai diketuk seseorang dari luar. Tunggu, sebenarnya ini kamar Park Chanyeol tapi sejak semalam secara resmi kamar ini menjadi milik Kai juga karena sekarang dia istri namja tinggi itu.

Sejujurnya Kai tidak terlalu bisa tidur semalam. Banyak hal yang dia pikirkan, tapi lebih banyak meratapi nasib ditinggal suami saat malam pertama. Oleh karena itu dipaksa bangun sepagi ini sungguh menyiksa bagi Kai. Walau begitu, Kai sadar disini bukan rumahnya sendiri, jadi paling tidak dia harus menunjukkan rasa sopan santun. Dengan sedikit enggan Kai bangun dan menghampiri pintu kamarnya.

Kai sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang datang,"U-umma-nim?"gagap Kai saat melihat sosok ibu mertuanya.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Kai,"Boleh aku masuk ke dalam sayang?"

"T-tentu saja boleh umma-nim, silahkan,"Kai malu sekali karena kondisinya yang sungguh berantakan. Sangat kontras dengan ibu mertuanya yang sudah terlihat rapi. Yeoja berkulit tan itu merutuki kebodohannya pagi ini, tanpa sadar memperlihatkan citra menantu yang buruk.

Mrs. Park duduk di tepi ranjang Kai disusul oleh menantu barunya itu,"Tidurmu nyenyak Kai?"tanya mrs. Park berbasa-basi.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Kai hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk,"Nde, semalam saya tidur cukup nyenyak umma-nim,"

"Jangan berbicara terlalu resmi seperti itu, kita bukan orang lain lagi bukan?"mrs. Park menggenggam tangan Kai dan meremasnya ringan.

"Ahaha umma-nim benar, sekarang kita sudah menjadi keluarga,"kalau boleh jujur Kai cukup kesulitan beradaptasi dengan orang baru.

Mrs. Park menghela nafas sebentar,"Kai, sejujurnya aku cukup menyesal dengan apa yang telah terjadi padamu,"

"Ne?"sentak Kai tak mengerti.

"Kau dipaksa menikah dengan Chanyeol, padahal dia tidak mencintaimu. Dan lihatlah apa yang anak itu lakukan sekarang, dia mencampakkanmu seperti ini. Aku sangat marah sekali, andai saja Sehun yang menikah denganmu. Kau tidak akan mengalami nasib seperti ini," hanya perasaan Kai saja, atau memang ibu mertuanya ini sedikit mendramatisir.

Kai merasa janggal, yeoja itu tidak habis pikir kenapa mrs. Park mengatakan hal buruk mengenai anaknya,"U-umma-nim, maafkan aku tapi..kenapa umma-nim berkata demikian tentang Chanyeol-ssi?"

Mrs. Park tersenyum lembut, namun terlihat menyeramkan di mata Kai,"Aku hanya mengatakan kebenaran. Chanyeol itu bukan namja yang baik Kai, dia sudah berubah sejak istrinya meninggal. Kelakuannya sungguh buruk sekali, tapi tetap saja suamiku begitu memanjakannya,"

Kai mengerutkan dahi, yeoja itu tidak mengerti. Semua yang keluar dari mulut mrs. Park sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sosok seorang ibu,"Umma-nim, kenapa umma-nim mengatakan hal itu tentang anak umma-nim sendiri?"

Mrs. Park tertawa ringan, mencoba berusaha tetap anggun dimata Kai,"Ahhh aku lupa, sepertinya orang tuanmu juga belum memberitahumu,"

"Memberitahu apa umma-nim?"Kai cukup penasaran sekarang.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan ibu kandung Chanyeol, aku istri kedua suamiku. Aku menikah dengannya saat Chanyeol berusia 6 th. Dia begitu membenciku, sedikitpun kami tidak bisa akrap. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya, tetap saja dia tidak mau menerimaku,"terang mrs. Park

Kai kehilangan kata, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika keluarga ini begitu rumit,"B-benarkah itu umma-nim?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong Kai, sedari kecil anak itu selalu berkelakuan buruk. Aku tidak heran jika saat dia tumbuh dewasa akan menjadi seperti itu,"imbuh mrs. Park sarkstik.

Kai tidak bodoh, dia tahu mrs. Park hanya ingin memperburuk citra Chanyeol didepannya. Memang Kai tidak mengenal Chanyeol, tapi dia benci saat orang-orang menghakimi seseorang tanpa dasar yang kuat. Itu sudah sifat Kai, dia tidak akan mudah percaya dengan penilaian orang lain, itulah kenapa dulu dia begitu memperjuangkan Kris walau kedua orang tuanya tidak menyukai pemuda asal China itu. Walau pada akhirnya, semua perkiraan orang tuanya benar setidaknya Kai ingin membuktikannya sendiri.

"Umma-nim, sekarang Chanyeol-ssi adalah suamiku. Mulai sekarang aku harus mengikutinya. Lagipula appa begitu berharap banyak padaku,"mungkin ini yang terbaik yang bisa Kai katakan. Yang pasti dia harus mengenal Park Chanyeol lebih dulu sebelum dia memutuskan namja itu orang baik atau bukan.

"Itulah kenapa Kai, aku begitu kecewa dengan appamu. Dari awal ayahmu sudah setuju jika keluarga kami akan datang melamar. Kau tahu betapa bahagianya Sehun? Anak itu sudah lama memendam perasaan padamu. Tapi mendadak ayahmu memutuskan bahwa dia tidak akan menyerahkan dirimu pada keluarga kami jika bukan Chanyeol yang menikahimu. Coba kau bayangkan Kai, sebagai seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan Sehun, aku tidak sampai hati melihatnya terpuruk seperti itu,"

"Umma-nim, aku rasa-"

"Sehun begitu mencintaimu Kai,"potong mrs. Park,"Aku punya rencana, apa kau mau dengar?"

Kai menghela nafas, drama kehidupan apa lagi yang akan ia lalui. Yeoja itu sudah tidak perduli apa pasangan hidupnya mencintainya atau tidak. Karena seluruh hatinya sudah ia gunakan untuk mencintai Kris. Jadi tidak ada gunanya siapa yang mencintai siapa disini, toh pada akhirnya Kai tidak bisa membalas perasaan siapapun.

"Kau tahu, suamiku menerima persyaratan dari ayahmu karana terpaksa. Kami benar-benar membutuhkan sokongan dana untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kami. Kau pun sudah tahu akan hal itu kan Kai?"

Kai hanya mengangguk saja, jujur dia sedikit merasa pusing sekarang.

"Sebenarnya masih ada kesempatan untuk kau dan Sehun bersatu,"

"Mwo?!"sentak Kai tak percaya.

"Chanyeol tidak menyukaimu Kai, tidak ada gunanya kau menghabiskan sisa hidupmu dengan namja seperti itu,"terang mrs. Park,"Kau lihat saja nanti saat perusahaan kami sudah membaik, Chanyeol pasti akan menceraikanmu. Anak itu sama sekali tidak suka terikat,"

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya,"Kenapa umma-nim begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku mengenalnya Kai, aku tahu bagaimana tabiat anak itu. Dengarkan aku, bersabarlah sedikit lagi sampai saatnya datang kau dan Sehun akan bersatu,"

"Umma-nim, aku tidak-"

"Kai, hanya satu yang bisa aku katakan. Sehun sangat mencintaimu. Kau tidak akan menyesal hidup bersamanya,"lagi-lagi mrs. Park memotong kata-kata Kai. Membuat Kai begitu frustasi.

Yeoja itu mersa mrs. Park hanya perduli dengan perasaan anaknya. Dia sama sekali tidak perduli dengan Kai. Kai masih menyimpan perasaan pada Kris jika kalian ingin tahu, begitu sulit menghapus sosok itu dari hatinya. 5 th bukan lah waktu yang singkat untuk menjalin hubungan.

"Tapi umma-nim, aku tidak mencintai Sehun-ssi,"

"Kau juga tidak mencintai Chanyeol kan?"sepertinya mrs. Park masih bersikeras,"Jika sama-sama menikah dengan namja yang tidak kau cintai bukannya lebih baik menikah dengan namja yang mencintaimu daripada yang tidak?"

Kai diam untuk entah yang keberapa kali, dia tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan mrs. Park.

"Pikirkanlah lagi Kai, semua ini demi kebaikanmu,"mrs. Park memberi kalimat final miliknya. Meninggalkan Kai dalam kebimbangan.

.

.

.

Sepeninggal mrs. Park dari kamar itu, Kai duduk termenung. Sekali lagi dia mencoba untuk memikirkan hidupnya. 5 th menjalin hubungan dengan Kris dan berakhir dengan dikhianati namja itu. Hatinya hancur hingga ia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa jatuh cinta lagi nantinya.

Dan sekarang dia harus menikah dengan orang asing. Memang benar Kai tidak mencintai Park Chanyeol. Bertemu namja itu saja hanya sekali saat upara pernikahan mereka, mana mungkin mereka bisa jatuh cinta. Walaupun begitu Kai termasuk orang-orang yang masih menjunjung tinggi sakralnya sebuah pernikahan. Kai menghormati Chanyeol sebagai suaminya. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahawa dia akan menjadi istri yang baik. Mungkin, Kai memang tidak bisa menjanjikan hati. Tapi satu yang pasti, Kai tidak akan melakukan hal yang melangkar kodratnya sebagai seorang istri.

"Park Chanyeol, apakah aku terlalu muluk jika aku berharap kau sedikit menahanku?"Kai sebenarnya berharap besar terhadap pernikahan ini. Dia mengharapakan hidup baru dengan siapapun yang ia nikahi. Andai saja Park Chanyeol sedikit saja menginginkannya.

Kai masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri saat ponselnya berbunyi, tanpa melihat siapa yang memanggil, Kai langsung mengangakat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"ucap Kai.

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum suara di seberang menyahut,"...ini aku, Kim Kai,"

DEG!

Dada Kai berdegup keras mendengar suara itu. Suara pria dewasa yang begitu ia kenal, suara berat milik Park Chanyeol, suaminya.

"C-chanyeol-ssi?"gagap Kai, yeoja itu tidak tahu kenapa mendadak dia jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Pak tua Kim tadi menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu. Dia begitu khawatir karena aku meningalkan putri kesayangannya di sarang serigala penjilat,"terang Chanyeol dengan nada kasar, tapi anehnya senyum jutru merekah diwajah Kai. Entahlah ada perasaan lega yang muncul di dalam dada yeoja cantik itu.

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-ssi, aku senang kau menghubungiku,"jawab Kai jujur.

Lagi-lagi jeda sebelum Chanyeol bersuara,"...jangan percaya siapapun di rumah itu. Kau hanya boleh percaya padaku ,"

"Ne?"sepertinya Kai belum mengerti apa yang Chanyeol maksud.

"Aku bilang jangan percaya siapapun. Duniaku tidak seramah yang kau bayangkan Kim Kai. Jadi jaga sikapmu sampai aku kembali,"terang Chanyeol.

"Kau akan kembali?"Kai berharap suaranya barusan tidak terlalu terdengar berharap. Entahlah dia hanya merasa asing ditempat ini. Kedua mertuanya dan juga Sehun ketiganya sungguh membuat Kai takut, setidaknya Chanyeol adalah suaminya kan?

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat,"jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Waee~~?"tanpa sadar Kai merengek, setelah sadar dari kebodohannya Kai memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri,"M-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan,"

"Aku tahu, aku tutup telphonnya,"

Belum sempat Kai menyahut, sambungan sudah terputus lebih dulu. Kai merasa sedikit kecewa, dia ingin berbicara dengan Chanyeol lebih lama. Tiba-tiba Kai teringat pesan suaminya itu barusan. Bahwa dia tidak boleh percaya pada siapapun di rumah ini. Itu artinya dia tidak boleh mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan mrs. Park mengenai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu lamanya Kai tinggal di kediaman keluarga Park. Selama itu pula Chanyeol belum pernah datang untuk melihatnya. Alih-aling datang, menghubunginya lewat telphone atau SNS pun tidak pernah. Hal itu mau tidak mau sedikit mempengaruhi psikis Kai, yeoja itu begitu tertekan. Apalagi ibu mertuanya terus menerus membuatnya tidak nyaman, wanita paruh baya itu seperti memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk semakin memperburuk citra Chanyeol. Sehun juga sama saja, namja itu memang jarang di rumah, tapi sekalinya dia berada di rumah Sehun selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Kai yang jujur sangat membuat yeoja bermarga Kim itu tidak nyaman. Hanya mr. Park lah satu-satunya orang yang membuat Kai nyaman tinggal dirumah itu. Namja paruh baya itu perangainya begitu lembut, mengingatkan Kai pada ayahnya sendiri.

Karena merasa jengah terus-terusan berada di rumah keluarga Park. Kai memutuskan untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya pada akhir pekan. Awalnya mrs. Park ingin ikut serta menemani, tapi Kai menolak dengan sopan. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan ibu mertuanya itu.

Kai langsung merekahkan senyumnya saat mendapati ibunya di balik pintu,"Umma, bogosiphoyoo~~"Kai langsung memeluk erat yeoja yang telah melahirkannya itu.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kai,"balas mrs. Kim sayang,"Kau datang sendirian, selama ini suamimu belum pulang?"selidik ibunya setelah melepas pelukan putrinya itu.

"Ng...,"Kai menggantung kalimatnya, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Kai tahu betul ibunya tidak terlalu menyukai Chanyeol. Salah bicara sedikit saja pasti akan memperkeruh hubungan keduanya.

"Biarkan Kai masuk dulu yeobo, nanti saja jika mau mengobrol,"tegur mr. Kim yang kini berada di belakang mereka.

"Appa!'panggil Kai antusias dan langsung berlari masuk menghampiri ayahnya itu. Memeluknya erat seperti sudah tidak pernah bertemu beberapa tahun.

"Apa kau sehat, kau terlihat sedikit kurus?"tanya mrs. Kim

"Tidak, aku sehat appa,"jawab Kai dengan senyum.

"Dia kurus karena kau menikahkannya dengan orang macam Chanyeol, jadi dia hidup menderita seperti ini,"ketus mrs. Kim

"Umma~,"Kai merajuk tidak suka.

"Wae, sekarang kau mulai membela suamimu itu?"mrs. Kim terdengar tida senang

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, Kai kau ikut aku. Ada yang appa ingin bicarakan padamu,"lerai mr. Kim

"Ne, appa,"jawab Kai sambil mengikuti langkah mr. Kim dari belakang.

"Aigoooo mereka ini benar-benar,"keluh mrs. Kim sepeninggal suami dan anaknya itu ke lantai atas.

Kai langsung duduk di sofa ruang kerja milik ayahnya, menyusul siempunya ruangan yang sudah duduk lebih dulu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"tanya mr. Kim

"Ne?"ulang Kai

"Perasaanmu menjandi menantu keluarga Park,"terang ayahnya.

Kai menghela nafas berat,"Appa mengharapkan aku berbicara jujur?"

Mr. Kim mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku tidak tahu appa, kadang aku merasa asing disana. Alasan kenapa aku harus tiggal di rumah itu karena aku menikah dengan Chanyeol-ssi, tapi Chanyeiol-ssi sendiri tidak pernah ada disana aku jadi merasa tidak nyaman. Aku bertahan karena aku selalu ingat kata-kata appa, bahwa Chanyeol-ssi adalah orang yang terbaik untukku,"

mr. Kim tersenyum,"Aku senang Kai, karena kau percaya padaku. Percayalah tidak ada orang selain Chanyeol yang pantas mendampingimu,"

Kai terdiam sebentar, selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya sebahagia itu saat membicarakan seseorang. Membuat Kai semakin bertanya-tanya apa benar Park Chanyeol sebaik itu? Karena menurut media saja Chanyeol sangat berbeda dengan apa yang digambarkan mr. Kim.

"Appa sangat menyukai Chanyeol-ssi ya?"tanya Kai dengan wajah penasaran,"Kenapa, apa dia orang yang menarik?"

Lagi-lagi mr. Kim mengembangkan senyum,"Chayeol pemuda yang hebat Kai, appa tidak bisa menjelaskan semua kehebatannya, yang pasti orang genius seperti dirinya hanya muncul 10 th sekali,"

"Aku tahu dia genius, tapi aku lebih penasan dengan sifat orang itu. Appa tahu, menurut media perilaku Chanyeol-ssi kurang begitu baik,"

mr. Kim tertawa mendengar itu,"Jangan mudah percaya dengan artikel murahan Kai, kau hanya harus mengenalnya lebih dekat,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengenalnya, jika Chanyeol-ssi saja tidak pernah menghubungiku,"Kai terdengar sedikit menggerutu

"Haha begitukah, ternyata sifatnya tidak berubah,"

"Jadi benar Chanyeol-ssi itu orang yang dingin?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya bukan menjadi miliknya,"

"Eoh? Aku tidak mengerti,"

"Appa tahu dia menghindarimu Kai, karena Chanyeol tahu yang seharusnya menikah denganmu adalah Sehun,"

Kai ternyak sebentar,"Chanyeol-ssi menghindariku?"

"Walaupun hubungannya dengan Sehun tidak terlalu baik, tapi Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun menyukaimu. Mungkin dia tidak enak hati sehingga mengacuhkanmu,"

"T-tunggu, appa tahu jika Sehun-ssi menyukaiku?"sepertinya Kai cukup terkejut.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, ayahnya sendiri yang memberitahuku,"

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku menolak lamarannya?"tebak mr. Kim dan Kai hanya terdiam,"Wae, kau menyesal tidak jadi menikah dengannya, aku tahu sifatmu Kai. Kau pasti mengangumi ketampanan Park Sehun."

"T-tidak, kenapa appa bisa berfikir seperti itu,?"elak Kai

Mr. Kim terkekeh,"Karena appa tahu Sehun itu termasuk tipe idealmu, wajahnya sangat tampan tidak jauh berbeda seperti para mantan kekasihmu dulu macam Kris, Luhan dan Suho,"

"Ishh, appa sok tahu,"

"Tapi tenang saja Kai, Beast buruk rupa suatu saat nanti akan berubah juga menjadi pangeran tampan. Akan datang pada waktunya saat kau tergila-gila pada Park Chanyeol, dibalik penampilannya yang menyeramkan itu, dia menyembunyikan paras yang begitu rupawan. Tidak ada wanita yang mampu menolak pesonanya,"

"Appa tahu, sekarang appa terdengar seperti seorang cenayang. Kenapa appa begitu yakin jika aku akan jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol-ssi? Lagipula aku tidak yakin wajah menyeramkan itu bisa berubah menjadi tampan, semuanya yang ada padanya terlihat menakutkan kecuali..."Kai menggantung kalimatnya, pikirannya melayang membayangkan dua buah manik mata Chanyeol yang sempat mencuri perhatiaanya. Mata yang begitu indah, bahkan kabut dingin yang menyelimutinya hingga bersinar redup tak mampu mengecoh penglihatan Kai, Di balik mata tajam penuh keangkuhan itu Kai yakin tersembunyi sebuah kelembutan.

"...ai, Kai kau mendengar appa?!"panggil mr. Kim membuyarkan lamunan putrinya.

"Eoh? Nghh,,ne..appa bicara apa tadi?"ulang Kai tak mengerti.

Mr. Kim terkekeh,"Sudah lupakan saja, itu bukan masalah yang penting. Tapi Kai ada yang selalu harus kau ingat, apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan padamu, kau tidak boleh menyerah padanya,"

"Ne?"

"Mungkin dia akan berbuat sesuatu agar kau membencinya dan meminta perceraian. Dia melakukan itu karena dia merasa tidak akan bisa membahagiakanmu atau karena dia merasa tidak berhak memilikimu,"

Kai mengerutkan dahi tajam,"Aku masih tidak mengerti, bicaralh lebih jelas appa,"

"Chanyeol, mungkin dia akan menyakitimu. Tapi percayalah dia tidak sungguhan berniat menyakitimu, dia hanya ingin kau membencinya. Jadi appa harap kau tetap bertahan Kai, rengkuhlah dia. Appa sangat menyuaki pemuda itu, hanya dia menantu yang appa inginkan. Kau mau mengabulkan permintaan appa?"tanya mr. Kim penuh harap.

Kai terdiam, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya Kai mendapati ayahnya memohon seperti ini. Jika mengingat semua kelakuan buruknya dulu, ingin sekali Kai menebus dosa-dosanya kepada kedua orang tuanya. Jika memang menikah dengan Park Chanyeol adalh salah satu kebahagiaan bagi orang tuanya, maka dengan besar hati dia akan menurutinya.

Tak apa jika sekarang belum ada rasa cinta untuk Park Chanyeol, tapi Kai berjanji dia akan belajar mencintai namja itu,"Ne appa, aku tidak akan melepaskan Park Chanyeol, sekeras apapun dia berusaha membuatku benci padanya,"

mr. Kim tersenyum lega mendengar itu,"Terima kasih Kai, karena kali ini kau mau mendengarkan appa. Percayalah pada appa, kau tidak akan pernah menyesal menikah dengan Chanyeol,"

Kai mengulum senyum, diapun berharap semoga Park Chanyeol sama baiknya dengan apa yang diceritakan ayahnya selama ini. Bukan seprti yang diberitakan di beberapa media gossip"Baiklah appa, sebaiknya aku turun dulu. Aku ingin membantu umma menyiapkan makan siang,"pamit Kai

"Ne, turunlah.."jawab mr. Kim

Sepeninggalnya Kai, mr. Kim mengutak-atik ponsel miliknya lalu menghubungi seseorang,"Youngmin, ini aku Tuan Kim, boleh aku bicara dengan Chanyeol?"

.

.

.

Malam sudah menjelang saat Kai kembali ke diaman keluarga Park, saat dia ingin naik ke atas menuju kamarny tiba-tiba saja Sehun menegurnya.

"Hyongsu, kau baru kembali?"tanya Sehun, yang membuat langkah Kai terpaksa berhenti.

"Ahh ne aku bara saja kembali, kau belum tidur Sehun-ssi?"jawab Kai sedikit gugup.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"pinta Sehun sedikit terdengar memohon.

Kai berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk,"Ne, tentu saja Sehun-ssi,"

Maka berakhirlah mereka di taman belakang rumah keluarga Park, duduk berdampingan dengan perasaan canggung. Kai ingin rasanya lari dari suasanya seperti ini. Dia tidak suka keheningan yang menyiksa.

"Hyongsu, apa kau nyaman tinggal dirumah ini?"tanya Sehun memecah keheningan

Kai diam sebentar, dia jadi jengah sendiri mendenagr pertanyaan seperti itu sedari tadi sejak di rumah orang tuanya,"Ne, aku merasa nyaman,"jawab Kai sekenanya.

"Aku, sangat menghormati hyungie. Tapi..aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, bahwa aku membencinya sekarang,"lanjut Sehun."Maaf jika aku terdengar tidak sopan, tapi..aku belum menyerah tentangmu Hyongsu-nim,"

Kai menoleh ke arah Sehun tak percaya,"Sehun -ssi, kau tidak seharusnya-"

"Hyongsu-nim tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan membuat masalah yang akan mempermalukan keluarga kita. Tapi mungkin akan terdengar lebih baik jika Hyongsu-nim sendiri yang datang padaku, daripada aku yang harus memaksa di awal. Hyungie bukan orang yang tepat untukmu hyongsu-nim, aku harap semuanya belum terlambat saat waktunya tiba,"

Kai mengerutkan alis tak suka,"Sehun-ssi, aku pikir tidak seharusnya kau berbicara seperti itu tentang kakakmu sendiri!"

Mendengar itu Sehun malah tersenyum lembut, menunjukkan eye smilenya yang cukup menyeramkan di saat seperti ini,"Hyongsu-nim, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, sudah ku bilang aku sangat menghormatinya bukan?"

Kai sudah tidak than lagi, semua orang di rumah ini membuatnya stress, tanpa mengatakan apapun dia langsung berdiri dari sana dan meninggalkan Sehun, tak perduli jika sikapnya itu tidak sopan, apalagi jika mengingat Sehun lebih tua darinya.

Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan langsung membanting tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, dia lelah sekali hari ini. Kai marah, Sehun pikir dirinya hanya barang yang bisa direbutkan seenaknya? Kai juga punya perasaan, kenapa semua orang selalu memaksaka kehendaknya seperti ini. Tanpa sadar air mata lolos daripelupuk mata Kai.

"Kris..hiks..."di saat seperti ini Kai selalu berandai-andai. Andai saja dia masih bersama Kris, andai saja dia jadi menikah dengan pria itu. Andai saja Kris tidak pernah menghianatinya. Seandainya dan seandainya semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Kai, yeoja itu pasti tidak akan menderita seperti ini.

"Wae Kris...hiks...wae...?"

.

.

.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tepat sebulan setelah kepergiannya ke Jepang. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol muncul di kediaman keluarga Park. Mengejutkan seluruh penghuni yang ada di sana.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau sudah pulang? Tidak biasanya kau-"

"Ini bukan urusanmu, kapan aku harus pulang kemari atau tidak," Chanyeol dengan dingin memotong kata-kata mrs. Park

"Hyung!"sentak Sehun tak suka saat Chanyeok bersikap tidak sopan pada ibunya, tapi Chanyeol seprtinya tidak perduli. Dia justru lebih memilih memandang Kai yang berdiri kaku disana

"Kau, ikut aku,"Perintah Chanyeol sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Kai masih tidak bergeming sampai mr. Park yang sedari tadi diam menegurnya,"Ikuti Chanyeol, Kai-ah. Anak itu kadang tidak suka dibantah,"

"B-Baiklah abonim, saya permisi dulu,"dengan tergesa Kai naik ke atas menyusul Chanyeol. Kalau boleh jujur saat ini Kai sedikit merasa takut.

Kai mendapati Chanyeol sedang membelakanginya saat ia membuka pintu kamar. Merasa Kai sudah berada di dalam Chanyeol berjalan ke arah rak tempat koleksi winenya berada dan mengambil salah satunya.

"Kau mau minum?"tawar Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya.

Kai menggeleng,"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu terbiasa minum Chanyeol-ssi,"

Chanyeol menganguk mendengar itu. Pria itu sama sekali tidak berubah masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Kai melihatnya. Rambut panjang ikal dan bulu halus diwajahnya, tubuhnya yang tinggi tegap itu di balut setelan jas yang mahal dan begitu pas ditubuhnya. Menambah kesan maskulin pada pria itu.

Kai duduk disamping pria itu sesuai denagn perintah Chanyeol sebelumnya, saat ia mengisyaratkan dengan jari. Jantung Kai tiba-tiba berdebar. Park Chanyeol, pria itu memiliki aura yang luar biasa. Bagaimana dia duduk, caranya menggerakkan jari, caranya melempar pandangan, nada suaranya. Semuanya, semua yang ada pada diri Chanyeol mampu membuat Kai tiba-tiba berdebar. Park Chanyeol, dia termasuk jenis orang yang bisa membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi tanpa harus melakukan apapun.

Chanyeol menyesap habis wine di genggamannya sebelum menoleh ke arah Kai,"Kau, apa kau merasa tersinggung saat aku meninggalkanmu selama ini?"

"Mungkin sedikit,"jawab Kai jujur, Kai merasa terpesona dan begitu senang bisa melihat kedua mata itu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar, dan meletakkan gelasnya di meja hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'Tlak!',"Maaf jika mengecewakanmu, tapi jika aku boleh memilih aku akan memilih Sehun daripada dirimu. Sehun itu adikku, sedangkan kau hanya orang asing."

Kai diam, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berkata demikian. Bukankah ini sangat menyedihkan, suaminya sendiri tidak menginginkannya. Rasanya Kai ingin menangis, tolong ingat jika Kai hanya yeoja berusia 23 th yang belum dewasa secara psikis.

"Wae, bukankah tadi terdengar kejam? Apa sekarang kau sudah membenciku?"

DEG!

Kai terperangah, ternyata semua yang dikatakan appa ya benar,"Aku tidak akan membencimu Chanyeol-ssi, walaupun sekeras apapun kau berusaha,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis,"Benarkah? Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Karena aku tahu, kau sebenarmya tidak berniat menyakitiku,"

Suara tawa Chanyeol terdengar sesaat setelah Kai menutup mulutmu,"Tolong katakan padaku darimana kau dapat lelucon itu Kim Kai, apa pak tua Kim yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Ne, appa yang mengatakannya padaku. Dan appa tidak pernah salah,"

Chanyeol mendecih,"Pak tua itu, selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain. Bahkan dia rela mengorbankan anaknya hanya demi ambisinya sendiri,"

"Appa bukan orang seperti itu!"

Chanyeol melirik tajam ke arah Kai, "Apa kau yakin?"

Kai diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, namja bertelinga besar itu menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa. Sekarang dia merasa menjadi orang jahat sungguhan.

"Kim Kai,"panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"Ye?"

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya kembali dan menghadap kai."Kau tahu aku tidak mencintaimu?"

Kai mengangguk.

"Dan aku tahu kau hanya menggunakan pernikahan ini sebagai pelarian karena kekasihmu menikah dengan orang lain, bukan begitu?"

Kai terperangah,"I-itu.."

"Tidak usah mengelak, aku sudah tahu semau tentangmu. Kau pikir aku tidak menyelidikimu selama sebulan ini?"

Chayeol tersenyum miring saat mendapati Kai bungkam,"Aku sudah tahu semua tentaang dirimu, hanya tinggal beberapa bagian saja yang belum aku ketahui. Kau tidak keberatan jika aku mencari tahunya sendiri malam ini bukan?"

Kai menelan ludahnya kasar, dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Tentu dia tahu apa yang Chanyeol inginkan saat ini. Kai sedikit bimbang, namun Park Chanyeol itu suaminya. Sudah kodratnya untuk melayani namja itu sepenuh hati.

"Lakukan saja Chanyeol-ssi, semua ini sudah menjadi milikmu,"jawab Kai pelan dengan suara sedikit goyah.

Mata Chanyeol menajam,"Kau dengan begitu mudahnya menyerahkan dirimu padaku, bersiaplah membenciku setelah ini Kim Kai,"

Kai hanya bisa menahan nafas, saat Chanyeol muali membuka kancing baju miliknya. Chanyeol melakukannya denagn perlahan membuat Kai merasa malu setengah mati. Tanpa melepas pandangannya dari tubuh Kai, Chanyeol melepas satu persatu kain yang membalut tubuh Kai. Membuat Kai lemas karena rasa malu bahkan sebelum Chanyeol sempat menyentuhnya.

Kai sudah telanjang bulat saat Chnayeol memindahkannya ke tempat tidur, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Kai mendadak sulit bernafas karena rasa cemas yang berlebih.

"Buka mulutmu,"perintah Chanyeol, maka tanpa penolakan Kai membuka mulutnya. Chanyeol langsung memberi yeoja itu ciuman dalam yang begitu hangat. Kai merasa pusing. Untuk seseorang sedewasa Chanyeol dan ditambah pria itu tidak mencintainya, sentuhan Chanyeol terlampau lembut dimata Kai.

"Kau sexy, aku menyukainya,"Chanyeol benar-benar pria dewasa, dia tahu bagaiman meminpin dalam berhubungan, tahu bagaimana membangun gairah pasangannya.

"A-ahhh..."desahan pertama yang lolos dari mulut Kai malam itu saat Chanyeol menyesap leher mulus itu kuat. Bulu-bulu halus diwajah Chanyeol memberikan kesan menggelitik pada Kai, yang membuat tubuh yeoja itu bergetar karena gairah.

Kedua tangan Kai mencengkeram sprei dengan kuat saat Chanyeol memanjakan kedua buah dadanya. Kedua kakinya tidak bisa diam, terus bergerak gelisah karena sensasi yang menjalar kesuluh tubuhnya.

"Cchanyeol-ssihh...nghhh.."karena tidak tahan Kai menyisih belahan rambut Chanyeol saat namja itu mengulum kuat nipple miliknya, menghisapnya kuat bagai bayi besar yang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Tenang Kai, relax..selanjutnya aku akan semakin membuatmu membenciku,"entah Chanyeol serius atau tidak mengucapkan hal itu.

Desahan Kai semakin menjadi-jadi saat Chanyeol menjilati daerah pusarnya, rasanya Kai ingin pingsan karena tidak kuasa menahan gejolak luar biasa yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Bahkan Kai mulai mengerang keras saat daging tak bertulang milik Chanyeol itu mencoba menerobos masuk daerah kewanitaan milik Kai.

Dengan lembut Chanyeol menahan kedua kaki Kai agar tetap terbuka sesuai keinginannya.

"Milikmu begitu indah Kim Kai, sepertinya kau merawatnya dengan baik,"

Kai begitu malu mendengar itu, seumur hidupnya baru Chanyeol namja yang pernah berbicara seintimini dengannya. Chanyeol menarik kembali kepalanya ke atas,

"Kulum,"Chanyeol menyodorkan ketiga buah jarinya di depan Kai, tanpa berfikir panjang yeoja itu segera memasukkan jemari panjang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Tanpa di duga tangan kiri Chanyeol yang ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya bergetar saat lidah Kai membelit jemarinya di rongga mulutnya yang panas. Sensasi seperti ini, sudah lama Chanyeol tidak pernah merasakannya.

"Sudah cukup,"Chanyeol menarik jemari itu dan menggantikannya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencium Kai dalam dan memaksa yeoja dibawahnya itu untuk bermain lidah, sedangkan jemari tangan kanannya sudah sibuk bekerja di bawah sana.

"Akhh!"Kai tersentak saat sebuah benda asing mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya,

"Ssstt tenang Kai, ini tidak akan terasa sakit, tahanlah sedikit,"

satu..

dua..

tiga..

hingga jari terakhir berhasil masuk ke lubang surgawi milik Kai, Chanyeol mencopa memberi penetrasi ringan. Diperhatikannya wajah Kai yang sesekali meringis sakit.

"Kau sudah basah, aku akan masuk sekarang,"

Kai hanya mengangguk, wajahnya diliputi kecemasan.

"Jangan takut, peluk bahuku,"maka seperti anak penurut Kai melingkarkan kedua lengannya memeluk leher Chanyeol.

Kai mengerang keras saat Chanyeol berusaha masuk, rasa sakit yang begitu luar biasa. Rasanya, tubuhnya bagaikan dipaksa terbelah menjadi dua.

"Sedikit lagi, Kai..tahanlah sedikit lagi,"kata-kata Chanyeol bagaikan sebuah mantra bagi Kai, begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

"Ahhh..."akhirnya Chanyeol berhasil masuk, namja itu mulai bergerak pelan, dia tahu ini masa pertama Kai. Maka dari itu dia tidak mau memaksanya lebih dari ini

thrust..

thrust...

thrust..

Chanyeol terus memberi penetrasi pada Kai, memberi kenikmatan pada yeoja di bawahnya itu sekaligus mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya klimaksnya pun datang dan namja itu langsung ambruk di samping tubuh Kai. Nafas keduanya memburu, namun ada rasa lega di hati mereka.

Kai heran, awalnya ia takut semua tidak seperti yang dia harapkan karena Kai tidak mencintai Chanyeol, namun seprtinya semua itu bukan masalah. Karena di dalam hati Kai sudah memantapkan hatinya sebagai istri Chanyeol.

TBC

Hallo, balik lagi ma ff ini^^

aku sedih sekarang susah banget cari ff chankai di ffn, kalo ada yang punya tolong PM aku ya chingudeul,

huehue chankai is life, chankai is love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Random Propose**

**Cast: Park Chanyeol, Kim Kai, Kris Wu, and Park Sehun**

**Pairing: Chankai**

**Warning: GS for UKE, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua csst bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 3

Chanyeol benar-benar berubah sejak kematian Baekhyun, istrinya tujuh tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol yang dulu terkenal hangat dan penyayang berubah menjadi seseorang yang benar-benar berbeda. Seolah-olah Chanyeol yang dulu ikut mati bersama Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu berubah menjadi dingin, suka bermain wanita dan bersikap kejam.

Kematian Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa cinta sejati itu tidak ada. Buktinya seseorang yang berjanji akan bersama dengannya selamanya dengan tega meninggalkannya begitu saja. Baekhyun berpulang karena mengidap kanker darah yang sudah terlambat terdeteksi, hingga nyawanya tak tertolong lagi. Saat itu Chanyeol benar-benar hancur, usia pernikahan mereka baru menginjak tiga tahun dan Baekhyun meninggalkan dunia ini bersama janin di dalam kandungannya yang baru berusia dua bulan.

Siapapun akan ikut menangis kala itu saat melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menangis di samping peti mati Baekhyun. Betapa pria itu tidak sanggup menyembunyikan kesedihannya yang mendalam. Mulai saat itu perasaan Chanyeol ikut mati, dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Chanyeol hampir tidak memiliki rasa empati pada orang lain. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menetap di Jepang, karena Korea sudah masuk daftar tempat terburuk untuk ditinggali bagi Chanyeol. Begitu banyak kenangan yang akan mengingatkannya pada mendiang Baekhyun di negeri ini.

Chanyeol mengira, sejak saat itu hatinya tak berfungsi lagi. Karena organ itu sama sekali tidak mau digunakan untuk mencintai orang lain. Chanyeol hanya ingin menghabiskan hidup sesuka hatinya hingga saatnya tiba nanti ia akan bertemu Baekhyun kembali. Bermain wanita baginya semudah ia berganti baju. Setiap malam Chanyeol selalu mencintai wanita yang ia temui dan membencinya seketika saat pagi menjelang setelah ia puas melampiaskan hasratnya.

Namun ada yang berbeda pagi ini, setelah tujuh tahun lamanya akhirnya Chanyeol masih bisa mencintai seorang wanita meskipun pagi sudah menjelang. Biasanya Chanyeol akan langsung merasa jijik dan mengusir wanita malamnya saat ia terbangun. Tapi hari ini pengecualian, Chanyeol masih menginginkan Kai walau kini pagi sudah menjelang. Pria berambut panjang sebahu itu pun merasa begitu heran, bagaimana bisa Kai membuatnya masih tetap mencintainya di pagi hari?

"Sekarang kita sudah resmi menjadi suami istri sungguhan kan?"tanya Kai lembut sambil menghadap Chanheol, gadis itu belum mau beranjak dari tempat tidur walaupun ia telah terjaga. Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa lengket namun ia betah bergelung di bawah selimut yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Perbincangan kecil setelah seks sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk.

"Ternyata kau termasuk salah satu dari gadis bodoh yang mengagungkan peresmian cinta dengan seks?"balas Chanyeol sarkastik.

Kai terkikik pelan, Chanyeol adalah laki-laki pertama yang pernah berbicara kasar pada Kai. Ya walau bagaimanapun Kai adalah gadis populer yang selalu di agung-agungkan oleh kaum adam.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja bagi kaum wanita hal itu cukup romantis,"jawab Kai dengan senyum.

"Memangnya kau benar-benar berniat untuk mensukseskan pernikahan ini?"tanya Chanyeol dan Kai hanya mengangguk.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kau tahu kita berdua sama-sama tidak saling mencintai. Kau tidak mencintaiku, dan aku masih mencintai mantan kekasihku, tapi setidaknya aku ingin pernikahan ini berhasil demi orang tua kita. Kau tidak keberatan kan? Aku jamin aku adalah wanita yang baik untuk dijadikan istri,"jelas Kai

"Kenapa dulu kau tidak menolak perjodohan ini, aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakangmu. Menurutku Sehun lebih mendekati tipe idealmu,"balas Chanyeol. Pria yang membiarkan rambut halus disekitar wajahnya tumbuh itu menyayangkan timbulnya rasa cemburu di hatinya saat ia mengatakan Sehun lebih mendekati tipe ideal gadis itu.

"Memang,"jawab Kai membenarkan, "Namun aku hanya akan menuruti apa kata ayahku. Kau tahu Chanyeol-ssi ayahku begitu percaya padamu, hingga kadang aku merasa heran,"

Chanyeol terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kai. Jadi semua ini karena pak tua Kim itu? Begitu pikir Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mencintai orang lain selain istri pertamaku. Jadi aku harap kau tidak terlalu berharap lebih akan pernikahan ini,"jelas Chanyeol terdengar dingin namun Kai justru tersenyum masigul.

"Istri pertamaku?"ulang Kai dengan nada main-main seperti tengah mempermainkan Chanyeol.

Pria tinggi itu hanya melirik Kai sekilas,"Seumur hidupku aku tidak menyangka akan tiba hari dimana aku akan menyebut Baekhyun sebagai istri pertamaku, aku selalu menyebutnya sebagi istriku, istriku. Selalu seperti itu sampai kau datang menjadi istriku yang baru."

"Ya! Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa kau berbicara seolah-olah aku ini orang ketiga di antara kalian?"rajuk Kai tidak serius justru terdengar seperti bercanda. Entahlah, Kai hanya merasa lega Chanyeol tidak semenyeramkan yang ia bayangkan selama ini.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, hanya diam sambil memandang Kai dalam, membuat istrinya itu sedikit salah tingkah, mencoba menenggelamkan dirinya lagi ke dalam selimut.

"Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, apa aku terlihat begitu cantik?"tanya Kai asal.

"Kau memang cantik, aku akui itu,"jawab Chanyeol jujur.

"Benarkah, lebih cantik siapa, aku atau Baekhyun-ssi?"tanya Kai lagi.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama cantik, namun dengan rasa yang berbeda,"

"Hooo, lalu kalau masalah ranjang, siapa yang lebih baik. Aku atau Baekhyun-ssi?"

Chanyeol tertawa seperti tak berminat,"Kau berbicara seolah kau ini begitu berpengalaman, padahal kenyataannya kau ini masih perawan semalam. Aku butuh menidurimu berulang-ulang untuk bisa membandingkanmu dengan Baekhyun,"jawab Chanyeol sekenanya sambil menarik tubuh telanjang Kai mendekat hingga gadis itu memekik tertahan.

"U-uwahh Chanyeol-ssi, ternyata kau benar-benar pria yang sehat,"ujar Kai lugas saat ia merasakan _morning boner_ Chanyeol di sekitar paha dalamnya saat kini tubuh mereka berhimpitan lagi.

"Aku cukup terkejut, ternyata kau tidak sepolos yang aku bayangkan mengingat kau masih perawan selama ini,"puji Chanyeol walau disertai sindiran. Bibirnya mulai mengcup leher dalam Kai hingga gadis itu menggelincang karena bulu halus wajah Chanyeol mengusik kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

"Mana mungkin aku masih polos, aku sudah 23 tahun jika kau lupa.."Kai memeluk tubuh Chanyeol kuat saat pria itu mulai melingkupinya. Membiarkan Chanyeol berbuat sesuka hatinya pagi ini.

Rekor terbaru untuk Chanyeol, selama tujuh tahun terakhir baru kali ini ia melakukan seks dipagi hari. Pria berusia 35 tahun itu benar-benar masih tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin ia masih mencintai Kai dipagi hari?

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan, jadi tidak mengherankan jika seluruh keluarga Park masih berada di rumah. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 siang saat Mr. Park dan sang istri terlihat duduk di ruang tengah. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sang nyonya rumah, terbukti dengan gelagat tubuhnya yang terlihat gelisah.

"Lihatlah kelakuan anak kebanggaanmu itu Yeobo, dia selalu mengumbar jika terpaksa melakukan pernikahan ini tapi buktinya sampai sekarang dia tidak membiarkan Kai keluar,"entah mengapa nada suara Mrs. Park terdengar mengeluh.

Mr. Par hanya mendesah lelah mendengar gerutuan istrinya,"Biarkan saja Yeobo, walau bagaimanapun mereka adalah suami istri,"

"Aigooo, jika sampai nanti Chanyeol memperlakukan Kai dengan buruk apa kau masih bisa tenang seperti itu?"

"Chanyeol tidak seburuk itu, kau terlalu banyak berprasangka buruk,"balas Mr. Park

"Aku tidak berprasangka buruk. Kenyataannya Chanyeol memang suka bermain wanita selama ini,"

"Tapi itu dulu sebelum ia menikahi Kai. Siapa tahu dia sudah berubah sekarang,"

"Berubah karena menikahi Kai?"ulang Mrs. Park," Ya Tuhan, kau yang paling tahu suamiku, jika Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin dia bisa berubah hanya dalam waktu satu bulan jika selama tujuh tahun Chanyeol masih bersikap seperti itu,"

Mr. Park diam, beliau tahu jika ia tidak akan sanggup berdebat dengan istrinya.

"Pikirkanlah bagaimana reaksi Tuan Kim jika dia tahu putrinya diperlakukan dengan buruk oleh suaminya,"

"Tapi Tuan Kim sendiri yang menginginkan Chanyeol, aku rasa dia punya alasan sendiri kenapa memilih anak itu. Dari awalpun aku ingin meminangkan Kai untuk Sehun, bukannya Chanyeol,"

"Semuanya sudah terlambat suamiku, andai saja kau bisa lebih berusaha pasti sekarang Sehunlah yang menikahi Kai,"

"Aku tidak bisa istriku, bukankah kau dengar sendiri jika Jonghyun hyung akan menolak lamaran kita jika bukan Chanyeol yang akan menikahi Kai,"

"Itulah kelemahanmu suamiku, seharusnya kau bisa lebih memperjuangkan Sehun. Demi Tuhan, dia juga anakmu, atau kau tidak menganggapnya ada karena dia bukan anak Solji unni!"Mrs. Park terdengar begitu terpancing emosi.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam?"bentak Mr. Park yang kehilangan kesabaran,"Aku tidak pernah membedakan Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka berdua adalah darah dagingku. Justru kau yang tidak pernah menganggap Chanyeol ada karena dia tidak terlahir dari rahimmu,"

Mrs. Park terdiam seketika, dia merasa takut melihat suaminya yang terlihat marah. Karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang sudah tidak mengenakan. Tanpa suara Mrs. Park bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan suaminya sendiri di ruang tengah. Wanita paruh baya itu tertegun saat berpapasan dengan Sehun di belakang. Ia takut jika putranya itu mendengar perdebatannya dengan sang suami.

"S-Sehun sejak kapan kau berada di sini?"gagap ibunya.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar pembicaraan Umma dan Aboji,"jawab Pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Ekspresi Mrs. Park setelahnya seperti tak terbaca setelahnya,"Sehun,"panggil Mrs. Park,"Lupakanlah Kai nak, dia sekarang benar-benar sudah menjadi milik Chanyeol,"

"Tidak Umma,'jawab Sehun tegas,"Hyung tidak mencintai kakak ipar, aku belum mau menyerah terhadapnya,"

Mendengar perkataan Sehun membuat Mrs. Park rerlihat sedih. Diusapnya bahu Sehun dengan sayang seolah memberi dukungan.

"Anakku yang malang, semoga hanya keberuntungan yang selalu akan menyertaimu,"

.

.

.

Malam harinya Chanyeol dan Kai berkunjung ke kediaaman keluarga Kim. Ini adalah kali pertama setelah satu bulan Chanyeol mengunjungi mertuanya. Pria itu sama sekali tidak heran dengan sambutan hangat dari Tuan Kim dan nada tak bersahabat dari sang nyonya rumah. Telah menelantarkan putrinya selama sebulan, sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang lebih buruk dari pada nada tak berhabat.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga Chanyeol, sejujurnya aku sedikit tidak percaya diri kau akan kembali,"ujar Tuan Kim sambil tertawa. Saat ini mereka tengah mengobrol di ruang tengah. Sedangkan Kai dan ibunya tengah bergelut di dapur.

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang Abo-nim, karena sebulan ini aku selalu menerima telephon darimu yang menyuruhku untuk pulang,"jawab Chanyeol apa adanya dan Tuan Kim semakin tertawa keras.

"Kau memang tidak berubah Chanyeol, sama sekali tidak berubah,"sambung Tuan Kim,"Lalu bagaimana, putriku tidak mengecewakanmu bukan?"

Mau tak mau Chanyeol ikut tertawa menangapi godaan ayah mertuanya itu,"Apakah aku perlu mengirim hadiah sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena Abo-nim telah berhasil membesarkan Kai menjadi gadis seperti itu?"canda Chanyeol, seolah berkata bahwa benar Kai adalah gadis yang sempurna.

Lagi-lagi Tuan Kim hanya bisa tertawa puas,"Aku memang sengaja membesarkannya untuk menjadi istri seorang yang hebat macam dirimu Chanyeol. Aku yang paling tahu bagaimana sifat perempuan yang cocok untuk mendampingi orang sepertimu,"

Chanyeol sedikit merasa tersanjung,"Aku tidak pernah menyangka jika yang kau katakan 10 tahun yang lalu akan menjadi kenyataan Abo-nim,"ujar Chanyeol yang membuat Tuan Kim harus mengangkat sebelah alisnya,"Bahwa aku akan menyesal tidak menjadikan Kai sebagai istriku,"

"Ahh, jadi ternyata kau masih mengingatnya?"tanya Tuan Kim dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi Abo-nim, bagaimana jika saat ini Baekhyun masih bersamaku? Apa kau akan membiarkan Kai menjadi perawan tua?"tanya Chanyeol serius.

"Tapi kenyataannya Baekhyun sudah tidak bersamamu kan?"Tuan Kim justru balik bertanya yang membuat Chanyeol sedikit terperanjat,"Saat itu aku hanya yakin Chanyeol, saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di Universitas. Bahwa dimasa depan kau pasti akan menjadi bagian keluargaku, bagaiamapun caranya,"

"Maksud Abo-nim, kau hanya bermodalkan keyakinan?"tanya Chanyeol lagi dan Tuan Kim hanya mengangguk.

"Dan ternyata keyakinan itu terwujud, kau sekarang menjadi menantuku Chanyeol,"jawab Tuan Kim lugas, "Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang terhadap Kai?"tanya tuan Kim.

"Aku menyukainya,"jawab Chanyeol jujur,"Ternyata aku tidak sanggup membuatnya membenciku seperti yang aku rencanakan, justru sekarang aku ingin dia juga menyukaiku,"

Tuan Kim mengangguk-angguk paham,"Dia masih muda Chanyeol, pikirannya masih labil. Dan sayangnya Kai terlanjur mencintai mantan kekasihnya terlampau dalam,'jelas Tuan kim,"Mungkin kau akan menemui sedikit kesulitan untuk memenangkan hati Kai,"

"Ya kau benar Abo-nim, mungkin aku akan mengalamai sedikit kesulitan,"timpal Chanyeol menyetujui sambil mengusap-usap janggutnya seolah berfikir.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian sudah melakukannya?"tanya Nyonya Kim saat beliau duduk di meja dapur bersama putrinya, Kai.

Kai hanya mengangguk malu dan setelahnya Ny. Kim terlihat tidak puas,"Chanyeol lebih tua dua belas tahun darimu dan jauh lebih berpengalamanan. Apakah dia menyakitimu saat kalian melakukannya?"

Kai menggeleng mantap,"Tidak, Chanyeol-ssi memperlakukanku dengan baik,"

Ny. Kim meraih tangan putrinya dan mengusapnya sayang,"Kai, kau adalah putri Umma satu-satunya. Kebahagianmu adalah harapan terbesar Umma, hati Umma sakit melihatmu terpaksa menikah dengan orang yang tidak kau cintai,"

Kai tersenyum bahagia mendengar Ibunya yang begitu menghawatirkannya,"Umma tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku sama sekali tidak terpaksa melakukan pernikahan ini. Karena dengan menikah pasti akan lebih memudahkanku melupakan Kris. Bukankah Umma ingin aku melupakan Kris secepatnya?"

"Umma memang ingin kau segera melupakan Kris, tapi tidak dengan menikahi seorang duda seperti saat ini,"lagi-lagi Ny, Kim menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya atas pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Umma, kenapa kau terlihat tidak begitu menyukai Chanyeol-ssi?"tanya Kai ingin tahu dan Ny. Kim hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Selain karena ia jauh lebih tua darimu Kai, itu karena ia seorang duda dan suka bermain wanita di luaran sana. Umma tidak sanggup membayangkan kau hidup dengan suami yang tidak bisa setia padamu,"jelas Ny. Kim dengan wajah sedih sekaligus marah.

Kai hanya mampu tersenyum maklhum mendengarnya,"Itu artinya aku harus berusaha lebih keras agar Chanyeol-ssi tidak mudah berpaling dariku,"jelas Kai mencoba memberi pengertian,"Umma,"potong Kai saat dilihatnya sang ibu ingin mengajukan keberatan,"Sekarang Chanyeol-ssi adalah suamiku, aku harap Umma bisa menerimanya dengan baik,"pinta Kai sangat dan sang Ibu sudah tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sibuk memandangi interior kamar Kai dengan penuh minat. Malam ini Tn. Kim memang memaksa mereka berdua untuk menginap, dan sepasang pengantin baru itu tidak bisa menolaknya. Kai duduk ditepian ranjang sambil mengamati Chanyeol yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

"Mungkin kamar ini memang bukan gayamu. Aku cukup mengerti jika kau merasa kurang nyaman,"ujar Kai memecah keheningan, kamarnya yang bernuansa feminin itu memang kurang cocok dengan kebribadian Chanyeol.

"Aku kurang bisa tidur jika suasananya terlalu terang seperti ini,"keluh Chanyeol apa adanya sambil menyusul Kai duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak menyukai suasana terang, kita bisa tidur sambil mematikan lampu,"imbuh Kai mencoba memberi jalan tengah namun Chanyeol justru memandangnya dengan senyum masigul.

"Aku tidak keberatan jika selain tidur dengan mematikan lampu kita juga melakukan hal yang menyenangkan malam ini,"balas Chanyeol ringan yang membuat pipi Kai memerah seketika, sedikt-demi sedikit Kai harus mulai terbiasa dengan pembicaraan yang menjurus seperti ini.

"Lakukan saja apa maumu asal kau bisa pergi tidur, karena aku tidak mau disalahkan jika kau merasa kurang tidur besok,"

Chanyeol tersenyum sedikit saat ia mendengar respon Kai. Pria itu kini meneliti kamar itu kembali,"Apa disini ada sisa jejak dari mantan pacarmu?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada, aku sudah membuang semuanya,"jawab Kai yang kini diam saja saat Chanyeol menariknya mendekat. Membiarkan pria berstatus suaminya itu untuk membuka satu per satu kancing piyamanya.

"Tapi kau belum membuang perasaanmu,"imbuh Chanyeol, ia menarik Piyama Kai hingga terlepas dari tubuh Kai, memberlihatkan tubuh ramping Kai yang berwarna tan eksotis.

"Saat ini aku sedang berusaha membuangnya jika kau tahu,"jawab Kai membela diri sambil membalik badan agar Chanyeol lebih mudah membuka pengait Bra yang ia kenakan.

"Benarkah, aku tidak percaya,"balas Chanyeol lirih seraya mengecup kulit bahu Kai yang kini polos sepenuhnya di pelukannya.

Kai menyandarkan punggung polosnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, menarik tangan besar suaminya itu dan mengecupnya hangat,"Sebenarnya aku tidak keberatan, jika kau membantuku untuk melupakan mantan kekasihku Chanyeol-ssi,"ujar Kai sambil membalik tubuhnya kembali menghadap Chanyeol.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menarik Kai ke atas tempat tidur dan mulai mematikan penerangan di kamar itu.

"Aku tidak hanya akan membantumu, tapi aku juga akan memaksamu untuk melupakan mantan kekasihmu itu,'bisik Chanyeol yakin dalam kegelapan.

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu setelahnya, daripada sebagai suami istri pada umumnya Chanyeol dan Kai terlihat seperti seorang teman yang hidup bersama. Walaupun memang benar Chanyeol sudah jatuh hati pada Kai namun tetap saja Chanyeol tidak akan memaksakan kehendaknya pada gadis itu.

Malam ini mereka berada di sebuah pesta resepsi pernikahan salah satu kolega Chanyeol. Ini adalah kali pertama Chanyeol membawa Kai ke depan publik sebagai istrinya. Menjadi pusat perhatian sudah menjadi kewajaran. Beruntung Kai adalah seseorang yang mudah membawa diri. Sehingga walaupun usianya masih cukup muda Kai bisa berinteraksi dengan kolega Chanyeol dengan baik.

Sepasang suami istri itu tengah mengobrol dengan hangat di pinggir ruangan sampai seseorang menginterupsi mereka.

"Kai, benarkah itu kau?"panggil seseorang yang membuat Kai maupun Chanyeol menoleh.

"K-Kris, kenapa kau disini?"Kai terdengar begitu terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya disini.

Jujur, Chanyeol merasa sedikit tergannggu dengan kedatangan Kris. Dilihatnya pria yang pernah mengisi hati sang istri itu dengan seksama. Tubuhnya tinggi, rahangnya tegas dan berwajah tampan. Jika dilihat seksama Kris terlihat seperti versi lebih maskulin dari Sehun.

"Kai, kita harus bicara. Ada banyak yang harus ku jelaskan padamu,"pinta Kris sangat seolah ia melupakan keberadaan Chanyeol di sana.

Kai menggeleng cepat,"Tidak, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Kris. Kita sudah berakhir!"suara Kai sedikit meninggi. Chanyeol menyadari jemari Kai sedikit bergetar saat gadis itu menggengam lengannya dengan kuat.

"Kumohon Kai, sebentar saja tidak apa,"sepertinya Kris belum mau menyerah.

"Tidak Kris, aku tidak mau mendengarmu lagi,"suara Kai terdengar parau, membuktikan jika kehadiran Kris benar-benar berpengaruh pada Kai. Chanyeol seperti kehilangan kesabaran dan menarik Kai ke belakang tubuhnya. Ia hadapi mantan kekasih Kai itu dengan sedikit marah.

"Hei nak, bisakah kau pergi dari sini. Kai sama sekali tidak mau bertemu denganmu,"ujar Chanyeol dingin, ia bisa merasakan cengkeraman Kai di punggungnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum Kai mau mendengar semua penjelasanku,"Kris benar-benar masih bersikeras

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau pergi. Biar kami saja yang pergi,"Chanyeol langsung menarik Kai keluar dari gedung resepsi meninggalkan Kris yang masih memangil-manggil nama Kai.

Chanyeol menuntun tangan Kai yang kini berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya, Mereka terus berjalan dengan cepat tak perduli dengan Kai yang berjalan terseok-seok karena hak tinggi yang ia kenakan.

Setelah sampai di luar gedung, tiba-tiba saja Kai melepas genggaman tangan Chanyeol secara sepihak yang membuat Pria itu mau tak mau harus membalik tubuhnya untuk melihat Kai. Ada rasa tak rela yang melanda Chanyeol saat ia melihat Kai menangis sesenggukan di sana.

"Ku pikir..hiks..aku sudah bisa melupakannya,"isak Kai sambil menunduk, ia tak mampu memandang Chanyeol dalam kondisi seperti ini.

"Jangan menangis untuknya!"sentak Chanyeol keras yang membuat Kai seketika mendongak.

'Kau tidak pantas menangisi bajingan seperti dia,"lanjut Chanyeol terdengar tidak suka, maka dengan perasaan bergemuruh marah Chanyeol membawa Kai ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Rasanya aku begitu cemburu hingga ingin menghilang,"keluh Chanyeol lirih sambil terus memeluk Kai yang sibuk terisak.

Rasa cemburu yang seperti membakar. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Mungkinkah kini ia telah pulih? Hatinya kini sudah mulai berdetak untuk orang lain.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang kini tengah menimpa dirinya, mengapa tiba-tiba ia merasa menjadi remaja lagi yang baru merasakan cinta pertama. Semalam setelah mereka pulang dari acara resepsi, Chanyeol mengungkapkan semuanya, semua rasa yang ia rasakan saat ini pada Kai.

.:**flashback**:.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa kau marah?"tanya Kai setelah mereka sampai dirumah. Kai sedikit menyesalkan sikapnya yang tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya kala melihat Kris yang ia yakini membuat Chanyeol marah seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak marah,"jawab Chanyeol sambil membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan menarik dasi yang melingkar di lehernya. Chanyeol menggulung lengan kemejanya hingga siku lalu mendudukkan bokongnya di ranjang.

"Bohong, kau terlihat marah sekarang,"Kai mengikuti Chanyeol duduk disampingnya, ia pandangi terus Chanyeol yang belum mau menoleh padanya,"Chanyeol-ssi.."panggil Kai.

"Kai, aku rasa aku cemburu,"jawab Chanyeol lugas yang berhasil membuat Kai terdiam seketika.

"Aku bukannya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang aku rasakan,"jelas Chanyeol sambil memandang Kai lekat.

"A-apa kau menyukaiku?"tanya Kai ragu-ragu.

"Mungkin,"jawab Chanyeol cepat,"Apa kau keberatan jika aku menyukaimu?"

Kai menggeleng cepat,"Tentu saja tidak, justru aku merasa...senang,"jawab Kai takut-takut.

"Kai saat ini aku sudah mulai bersikap egois,"

"Ne?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau memikirkan mantan kekasihmu lagi, dan aku memaksa,"

Kai tersenyum haru, dia tidak menyangka seseorang yang terlihat dingin macam Chanyeol bisa juga terdengar hangat.

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha,"

.:flashback end:.

Sekali lagi Chanyeol akui kehebatan Tuan Kim dalam mengenal dirinya. Ternyata orang tua itu tidak main-main saat mengatakan bahwa ia dengan sengaja membesarkan Kai untuk menjadi istri Chanyeol. Buktinya dalam waktu dua minggu Chanyeol sudah bisa dibuat mabuk kepayang oleh gadis itu. Semua kriteria wanita idaman Chanyeol memang ada pada diri Kai. Tipe gadis mandiri, berani dan memiliki kepercayaan diri yang kuat. Seolah Kai memang diciptakan untuk melengkapi kehidupan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menjalankan mobilnya ditengah kota dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Krisis percaya diri mulai melanda Chanyeol sekarang. Untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah ambil perduli tentang pendapat orang lain Chanyeol bahkan kini merasa ketakutan jika Kai tidak menganggapnya menarik. Buktinya gadis itu belum juga memiliki perasaan padanya. Sesaat Chanyeol teringat bagaimana rupa Kris Wu mantan kekasih Kai. Mungkin benar jika tipe seseorang seperti Kris lah laki-laki dambaan Kai.

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi, rasanya dia benar-benar kembali merasakan masa puber. Seolah ia tidak akan ragu melakukan apapun untuk menarik perhatian Kai. Sedetik kemudia sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Chanyeol. Senyum puas kini terpancar di wajahnya. Seperti bertaruh dengan nasip Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan apapun asalkan Kai mau memilihnya.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kai membantu menyusun makan malam bersama Mrs. Park. Walau bagaimanapun Kai harus bersikap tahu diri di rumah mertuanya. Di liriknya ibu mertuanya yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Sampai saat ini pun Kai masih tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini Mrs. Park mendiamkannya,

"Chanyeol belum pulang?"tanya Mr. Park yang baru saja tiba di ruang makan lalu mengambil tempat duduk di kursi kesayangannya.

"Belum Abo-nim, mungkin sebentar lagi,"jawab Kai sopan, diliriknya Sehun yang baru juga datang dan langsung mengambil tempat di sisi kiri sang Ayah. Tak jauh berbeda dai Mrs. Park, Sehun juga entah mengapa mendiamkannya.

"Sebaiknya kita makan dulu saja Yeobo, siapa tahu Chanyeol akan pulang terlambat,"usul Mrs. Park sambil mengambil tempat duduknya, membuat Kai merasa sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kai, apa kau sudah menghubungi Chanyeol? Siapa tahu dia sudah berada di jalan,"tanya Mr. Park pada menantunya itu, masih enggan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol dalam acara makan malam ini.

"Belum Abo-nim, kalau begitu aku hubungi dia dulu,"jawab Kai sambil mengambil ponselnya di dalam saku. Walaupun tidak terlalu keras Kai masih bisa mendengar Sehun mendengus tidak suka.

Baru saja Kai ingin menekan tombol dial up, tiba-tiba saja suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Aku pulang!"sapa Chanyeol dari arah pintu.

"Selamat da.."Kai seketika menghentikan kata-katanya karena terlampau terkejut. Yang berdiri di sana bukanlah Chanyeol, melainkan seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam berpotongan pendek dan di tata kebelakang, memamerkan dahinya yang terlihat sempurna.

Di tengah keterkejutannya Kai mendengar suara kursi digeser,"Chanyeol, kau memotong rambutmu?"tanya Mr. Park tak kalah terkejut. Sejujurnya saat ini pria paruh baya itu merasa senang. Akhirnya Chanyeol menyudahi masa berkabungnya atas kematian Baekhyun setelah tujuh tahun lamanya. Chanyeol sengaja memanjangkan rambut dan memlihara janggut untuk menunjukkan rasa berkabungnya atas kematian Bakhyun. Maka, saat kini ia melihat Chanyeol memotong rambutnya Mr. Park benar-benar merasa lega.

"Ya, aku sengaja memotongnya untuk mengubah suasana hati,"jawab Chanyeol seadaanya dan langsung berjalan menghampiri Kai, duduk di sisi kiri istrinya itu untuk bersiap santap malam.

Kai masih tidak mampu berkata-kata. Memang benar dari suara dan sorot matanya pria di depannya ini adalah Chanyeol. Namun perubahan penampilan Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Kai terkesima, suaminya itu terlihat begitu tampan dan segar.

"A-apa benar kau adalah Chanyeol-ssi?"tanya Kai terbata masih tak percaya yang justru disambut senyum masigul oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu sengaja mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Kai.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, aku akan membuktikannya dengan cara lain malam ini,"goda Chanyeol sambil berbisik. Chanyeol merasa terhibur saat ia melihat semburat merah di wajah Kai. Sepertinya keputusannya untuk memotong rambut dan mencukur habis janggutnya berbuah manis. Buktinya Kai menjadi terpesona padanya seperti sekarang.

TBC

Survei membuktikan jika seseorang memlihara janggut, kulit wajahnya akan jauh terlihat lebih muda daripada yang tidak, karena rambut yang tumbuh di sekitar wajah akan berfungsi sebagai penghalau radikal bebas yang memperlambat penuaan dini.

So bayangin aja Chanyeol selama tujuh tahun memlihara janggut. So, sudah pasti kulitnya akan tetap awet muda walaupun kini usia Chanyeol di cerita ini sudah 35 th, hehe

Lastly, follow twitter gw ya guys, anjarcasiopeoia,, haha


End file.
